


[路人x指]枪胁

by Tsukiyama_fooya



Category: all指
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiyama_fooya/pseuds/Tsukiyama_fooya
Summary: abo。发情+mob警告。gun play。
Relationships: 路人x男指挥使
Kudos: 54





	[路人x指]枪胁

暗巷里弥漫着破败而陈腐的味道，被骤然闯入的几道风猛地撕开。  
指挥使没有时间回头去看，他敏锐且精准地在逃跑过程中利用一切可供利用的掩体，硬是让紧紧追在他身后的敌人一枪未中。  
离目标地点越来越近，但指挥使心里从刚才开始就挥之不去的不妙预感却越来越重。他对自己的身体素质很有把握，地狱式的训练让他达到了身为一个omega所能达到的极限，甚至远远强于绝大多数受训的alpha，仅仅持久的奔跑本不应该给他造成这么大的负荷。

“老狐狸抽的什么破烟，吸了两天二手就伤肺。”年轻人啧了一声， 借着急速奔跑的冲势突然猛地蹬地一跃，裤管下的线条流畅匀停，倏然紧绷的时候却蕴着惊人的爆发力。指挥使伸手一勾，鞋尖抵着墙面发力，干脆利落地翻了过去。  
尾随而来的两个枪手只来得及看到消失在墙另一端的棕色短发，还没抬步追上，脚下的地面就猛然摇晃起来。爆炸声震耳欲聋，人与枪瞬间被膨胀开的火光吞没。

“嘭——”  
指挥使往前一个翻滚稳住身形，耳中充斥着嗡鸣，脸上表情还是习以为常的轻松。  
“真男人从不回头看爆炸。”他嘀咕自己一句，一抬眼却倏地停住了正要起身的动作。

黑洞洞的枪口直指他的额心。

“早上好。”对面的人神情愉悦，话音却没有半点笑意。  
“啊，早上好。”指挥使紧盯着他的动作，“为什么我们不能换种更友好的招呼方式呢。”  
“你可真是我见过最扎手的猎物。”男人持枪的手相当稳，指挥使见识过他的枪法，知道在这个距离下绝不存在打偏的可能。“但晏华恐怕也想不到，这回他最得意的学生要折在这里。”  
“这是哪儿的话。”指挥使半跪在地上，不动声色地摸到了绑在腿上的短刀，他的枪早在逃跑的路上就打空了子弹。“我又不长刺。”  
刀身触手冰凉，指挥使背后渐渐渗出了冷汗。

情况有点不对。  
肢体的无力感与剧烈运动之后短暂的疲惫截然不同，发软的感觉更像是被下了药。可是没道理——他什么时候中的招？看敌人警惕的姿态，好像也完全不知道自己现在的异状。  
他膝盖撑着地，手指在对方的视线死角里缓缓动了起来。要尽快脱身，他想，他预感这突如其来的失常会越来越严重。  
身体迟钝得近乎发沉。指挥使强撑着方才的笑容与人对视，只有自己才知道他的呼吸都发烫，体内似乎凭空生出一团火，灼着四肢百骸将莫名的燥热感一路扩散，他甚至感觉视线有一瞬间的模糊。  
指尖已经勾到了皮扣，他脑海里突然惊雷般劈下一个念头，心下霎时一片雪亮。  
——该死，是发情。

耳边砰的一声巨响，溅起的砖石碎片划过脸颊，指挥使瞬间停住了动作。  
“牙尖嘴利可挡不住子弹。”那人一转枪口，对准他的膝盖，冲着他掩在身后的那只手戏谑地一抬下巴，“我知道你身上还藏着不少小玩意儿，不过建议你别轻举妄动。老板只说让我抓活的回去——打断手脚只留一口气也算活的。”  
指挥使轻笑了一声，“真看得起我啊。”他就着半跪的姿势缓缓平摊开双手，“看在我这么配合的份上……有话好说？”  
对面的人却没有半分放松，持枪的手分毫未动，另只手掏出一副手铐，丢在地上踢了过去，“不愧是‘王牌’，识相得讨人喜欢。”  
狐狸窝里的探测器多得像不要钱，定位器在潜入之前就摘了。原本炸了这片基地就能离开这老狐狸的势力范围，但眼下他根本没有办法向外求援。

只能随机应变了。指挥使垂了眼，咔哒两声锁住自己一双手腕，缓慢地直起身。不正常的热度已经烧到了耳根，雷切尔早告诉过他连续过量地使用抑制剂迟早要产生抗性，但他万万没想到自己倒霉到这个地步。  
原始的欲望蛰伏许久，一经解放简直是爆发式的苏醒。指挥使成年分化之后从未面临过这种情况，身后的异样攫夺着他在昏沉中勉强维持的清醒，等他意识到空气中弥漫起的味道猛然想起还有信息素这不打自招的事情时，已经迟了。  
柑橘浅淡的清香与爆炸过后的刺鼻气息格格不入，忽略主人极力压抑的意愿自顾自扬散出丝丝缕缕清甜味道。  
——像是带着惊慌的邀请与引诱。  
男人不敢置信地嗅了嗅，但他没有从年轻人平静的神情中找到破绽。

指挥使用过多少支抑制剂他自己都数不清，早习惯了一身寡淡，放在敌对势力档案库里的他的情报信息上都明明白白写了beta。这么天衣无缝地混了一年多，甚至晏华都以为是他的体质特殊导致发情期延迟，结果好死不死栽在这种时候。  
“你……”那人紧紧皱起眉，气势汹汹的突然发情并不只影响omega自己一个人，信息素对本能的诱导无可抵抗。他紧盯着那个靠着墙面无表情的年轻人，将属于alpha的气息狠狠压了过去。  
指挥使对性征相关的事几乎一无所知，晏华和队友alpha更不可能用信息素去压制他。错误的预估让他的表情在被alpha信息素笼罩住的瞬间一下子崩裂。他喉间溢出一声嘶哑的喘息。身体深处翻涌的焦灼像被泼了一桶热油，只一秒火舌就疯狂地舔舐过了全身。

好热。  
alpha的压迫让他感受到痛楚和难以启齿的快感，本能叫嚣着让他顺从，身后迫不及待地泌出粘腻濡湿，无比主动地准备着随时被粗暴地进入、填满。指挥使双手被铐在一起，死死掐进自己的掌心，但难以掩饰的失控已经被对面的男人尽收眼底。  
“你竟然是……你竟然是个omega？”男人像见到了什么怪物一样瞪着他。被公认为“王牌”的年轻特工居然是先天弱势的omega，这个消息甚至比指挥使失手被擒更令人震惊。  
两人之间还隔着一段距离，信息素却已经勾缠在了一起。清浅的柑橘香被混杂濡湿，再称不上纯粹，指挥使呼吸间不可避免地吸入进去，仅剩的清明被一点一点侵蚀消磨。情潮让那张俊秀的脸泛上诱人的红，他后背靠着墙，低着头喘息，两条长腿局促地并起，让深色长裤勾勒出顺畅漂亮的线条。  
男人喉结不受控制地滑动一下。不得不说，俊秀青年这副溃败认输、又猝然发情的仓促样子简直带给人无与伦比的满足感和征服欲，他早已经有了反应。  
“不好受吧？”alpha眯着眼睨向年轻人身后，恶意地笑起来，“被枪指着都能发情……你可真让我大开眼界。”  
指挥使眼底都被热意烧红，他从牙缝里挤出声音，“不劳关心。”

“那怎么行。看你这样子……后面连水都夹不住了吧？”  
残留的最后一丝警惕让他仍旧保持着举枪和信息素的施压，他缓慢地靠近墙边，甜蜜的柑橘香气丝丝缕缕萦绕在鼻尖。但这样不够，完全不够。他想狠狠地攫住那些甜味，让它们在唇齿间爆开，在被大力地揉捏、鞭笞时发出不堪承受的哭泣。  
年轻人连脖颈都泛起潮红，男人扯开了他的衣领，那胸膛果然也染着一样的漂亮颜色。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，简直想在原地就把人办了。但刚才爆炸的动静不小，他将指挥使的手拉到脑后摁牢，“小东西，等老子换个地方收拾你。”

暗巷被炸毁一半，剩余幸存的同样空置。男人对这里极其熟悉，挟着人三拐两拐很快绕到了另一处。  
指挥使的反抗被完全镇压，他仅剩的体力禁不起无谓的挣扎，初次发情的猛烈和信息素的交合直接抽干了他，根本不给半点招架的余地。  
阴暗的角落里照不进阳光，只有偶尔落脚的鸟歪头看着恍如偷情一样的场面，然后又被凶狠声响吓得飞离。男人把他按在墙上，一把揪出他扎在腰间的衬衫，将手从衣摆下探了进去。  
敏感至极的身体猛地抖了一下，指挥使咬着牙，冰凉粘腻的抚摸让他想起蛇。

“小特工——你怎么不说话了？刚才不是很识相的吗？”  
指腹粗糙的触感在腰腹反复流连，指挥使的下巴突然被冰凉的枪管抬了起来。他猛然抬眼，男人轻蔑的视线自高俯视而下，漆黑枪管碾上了嘴唇，“舔。”  
指挥使仰着下巴，近在咫尺的枪口让他清醒了一点，他抽着气说：“这样对待俘虏不太好吧……唔！”  
男人满意地看着年轻人眼中瞬间腾起的愤怒，手上却持着枪往年轻人口中进得更深。唇色早被情欲染红，如今被迫含着抽插进出的漆黑枪身更显得无比色情。  
男人的手攀上指挥使胸前，果不其然触到颗滚烫的挺立。他笑了声，毫不客气地拧了一把，听到年轻人哑着嗓溢出的一声低叫。

omega的本能让所有的抗拒都化成一汪春水，顺着合不拢的嘴角和翕张的穴口向外流。那一声叫像是被挠得无比乖顺的猫，尾音毛茸茸蹭过人指尖，食髓知味地讨要。指挥使被这声没忍住的喘叫臊得脸红，男人却一下抬手攥住他被拷在一起的双腕，直接抬高压在了他头顶墙面。膝盖猛地抵进指挥使紧并的两腿之间，将那双修长笔直的长腿左右分开。指挥使猝不及防地睁大了眼，几乎是两腿被分开的瞬间，他清晰感觉到有液体顺着被迫张开一点的穴口缓缓淌了下去。男人半点没有要放过他的意思，屈膝狠狠在指挥使腿间顶了一下。  
“唔——！”指挥使含着枪，喘息呻吟半点也压抑不住。空虚的后穴深处泛着麻痒，隔着布料的摩擦连抚慰都算不上，却让疯狂的渴望变本加厉叫嚣起来。  
想要、不……怎么办，现在该怎么办……

男人抬腿一下一下顶着他，枪管不住地在年轻人唇间抽插，上面的水光湿淋淋的。  
“小特工，”男人凑近了，看着指挥使已经泛红的眼睛，吐出的话愈发露骨，“你说你是上面水多，还是下面水多？”言罢他低头看了自己膝盖上清晰的一片濡湿，又惊讶笑道：“看来还是下面骚，嗯？”  
指挥使被折磨得快疯，发情让所有的快感成倍扩大，他深陷其中奋力挣扎，但一个浪头就轻易将他淹没盖顶。指挥使甚至有种窒息的错觉，一片空白的头脑中只有那些羞辱的字句出奇清晰，男人压低了嗓的声音像是打开了他什么开关，他无意识地绷紧腰，后穴好像又打着颤吐出一股稠液。他也快被烫得化成水了，腿软得根本站不住，靠着墙都控制不住地往下滑，最后脱力地坐在了男人插进他腿间抵在墙上的腿上。  
“嗯、唔唔……”  
男人轻轻颠动就惹来年轻人迷乱的低哼，像奶猫似的细软。男人之前在宴会上见到这位特工王牌的时候，青年自信的姿态耀眼非常，虽没有刻意的矜傲，但却也从未收敛过俯视的态度。丝毫不像现在——他红着眼顺着被压在墙上的力道挺起胸小声哼叫的样子太乖了， 乖得让人只想更用力更过分。

男人将指挥使的手腕放下来，引着那双骨节分明的手按在自己胯间，咬上他耳尖，“你听话一点，我给你解铐，好不好？”  
指挥使听不进他在说什么，想要被粗暴贯穿的欲望占据了脑海里所有思考的余地。他探出舌尖去舔被男人抽出一点的枪，一边急促地小幅度地点头。  
男人解开了他，指挥使飞快地松开他的腰带，但毫无经验的青年只知道乱抓，丝毫不得其法，甚至伸手想探向自己身后，被男人不满地一把拉了回来。  
“这么急着挨操？”他看着指挥使眼神失焦的样子，突然笑起来，“行。”  
他将枪从指挥使口中抽出，直接按着指挥使将人翻转过去。枪管被含得温热，枪柄却还冰凉，有意无意地蹭在年轻人敏感的腰窝上，激得人一阵发抖。男人另只手直接从裤腰探了进去，手指摩挲过深凹的臀缝，被烫热柔软的臀肉紧紧裹着，等男人摸到那个泥泞不堪的小口，伸进一根手指的时候，感觉穴道里的液体都被挤了出来。  
指挥使软着腰小声哼叫，脸贴在冰凉的墙面上。男人撤出手，看着那湿哒哒的水液，感觉自己硬得要命。他将手指插进指挥使微张的嘴唇里，夹弄那条软舌时听到年轻人吃痛的呻吟。  
“嗯、嗯……给我……”  
他另只手一把扯下了年轻人的裤子，重重揉了把那浑圆的臀。  
“啧，小浪货。”  
水液顺着白皙紧致的大腿向下蜿蜒， 有的已经在穴口坠出银亮的水线。红嫩的穴口一翕一张，在滚烫的注视中胆怯地微微收缩，根本不必怀疑那里面是多么令人销魂。  
指挥使真的不行了，他迷蒙着眼，什么都顾不上，后面的麻痒太难捱了。不知不觉地他已经将手滑到了自己身后，两指将那湿润的小口扒开，诱人的嫩红就那么丝毫不设防地暴露在侵犯者眼里。  
男人双目赤红着，再兴不起别的作弄念头，索性已经完全被发情夺去理智的omega已经没有半点反抗的可能，他丢了枪掐着年轻人软得塌下去的腰，直接狠狠顶了进去。

“呃呜——“  
饥渴了半晌的后穴几乎立刻紧咬住了那深深闯入的硬挺，被填满的巨大快感几近灭顶，指挥使攥紧手指逸出一声颤抖的喘叫，他感觉自己被那柄滚烫的肉刃狠狠劈开，可疼痛在下一秒就转化成无比的快意和更焦灼的渴求。  
年轻人的内里湿软得令人难以置信，男人被绞得爽极，在年轻人柔韧的腰身上掐出五道红痕。他贴在指挥使耳边吹气，感受着年轻人在他掌下细密的战栗，“还想不想要？”  
他故意停着不动，就想看指挥使耐不住的样子。指挥使的确受不了，被填满的紧胀只让他舒了一口气，但他想要的更多，想被又快又狠地抽插，想被按着腰重重撞进深处，想被干到一句话都说不出。  
“想……”  
他回头看男人一眼，男人触及他红晕愈浓的眼角，被那带了勾子似的眼神看得更硬。他一巴掌抽在年轻人臀上，偏忍着一动不动，“想要，那该怎么办啊？”  
指挥使难耐得要哭，他往后拱腰，却被男人掐在腰上的手按得牢牢的，半点动不了。高强的体术在这种时候没有半点用武之地，只能让他把腰塌出近乎弯折的弧度。  
“对……”男人引着他扶好墙，“真乖，趴好。”  
被情欲烧干了理智的年轻人再没有半点犹豫，无比顺从地塌腰翘臀伏在了墙上。男人把着他的腰，另只手握上年轻人可怜巴巴的挺立，听到一声猫受惊般的低叫。  
他没理会，下一秒却猛地大力顶弄起来。指挥使齿间咬不住喘，后边却含得紧，将男人裹得痛快至极，抽出时甚至带出穴口被干得艳红的软肉，继而又狠重地顶回去，直直挺进最深处。  
“嗯、嗯……啊呜……”  
指挥使的喘息被顶得断续，男人在前面的揉弄更是雪上加霜，只轻轻刮过顶端也能让年轻人浑身颤抖。指挥使第一次释放的时候几乎哭出了声，男人在他刚射出后极度敏感的时候猛地加快了速度，要命似的一下一下狠狠碾着指挥使最敏感的地方往深处顶进，撞开年轻人生殖腔的腔口后还不满足。指挥使的后穴还一味地吸吮着，落在臀肉上的巴掌让年轻人不受控制地紧绷收缩，让男人发出兴奋的喘息。  
“小特工，”他一挺腰，把着年轻人抬身，将人压着紧贴到了墙上，“知道你现在是什么样子吗？”  
指挥使随着男人顶弄的动作起伏，泄过一次的下身又打着颤挺了起来，闻言他侧头看过去，眼神都还是迷乱的。  
男人狠狠掐了一把他的乳尖，“像只被干到高潮的母猫。”他紧贴着年轻人红透了的耳朵喘气，“来，叫一声听听？”  
指挥使却抿紧了唇，男人掐住他的下巴，“嗯？”手立刻就握住了年轻人要命的地方，熟练的抚弄让青涩的身体很快就濒临爆发，可就在这时他却故意将那宣泄的出口堵住了。  
“叫。”  
年轻人被牢牢拿捏着，身后的进犯还在肆意妄为，他没有半点办法，连哭叫都支离破碎。  
“乖，叫一声，叫一声就让你射。”  
指挥使哭着闭起眼，“……喵。”  
男人的拇指狠狠擦过顶端，年轻人颤抖的猫叫直接变了调。浊液在墙面上溅出点点浊白，男人像是被这一声刺激到了，一下比一下撞得狠，“继续。”  
“喵、喵……”  
青年沙哑着哭腔一声一声叫，被顶得整个人都脱力。男人被这极致的快感刺激得终于无法忍受，连续数十下狠命的抽插，最后一下狠狠钉进了最深，他轻松地压紧了指挥使忽然猛烈挣扎起来的身体，低头咬住了年轻人后颈的腺体，没有半点保留地将精液全部灌进了生殖腔深处。肉刃在体内胀大成结的痛感让指挥使眼前发黑，他嘶哑地骂出一声，却无计可施地把所有滚烫都吃了进去。

男人放开他的时候，指挥使直接脱力倒在了地上。  
年轻人一身衣衫凌乱得根本没法看，从胸口到腰腹和臀间全是青红交加的痕迹，被操干到合不拢的穴口泛着红肿，还吐着一股一股的稠液。男人拾起地上的枪，卸了子弹，将指挥使抱坐在了自己腿上。  
现在只需要他一点信息素，就能让这“王牌”没有半点反抗的力气。  
他将漆黑的枪管缓缓抵进年轻人松软的穴口，冰凉的金属让指挥使打着颤不住急喘。  
“发情期可不是这么快能了结的事情，”男人抽插着那支枪，笑着看他，“来，要全吃进去。”


End file.
